


Learning Pleasure

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cumshot, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s taking a much needed reprieve and Castiel finds that time to need to speak with him. Curiosity gets the better of the angel and he can’t help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I’ll be playing in this particular storyline quite a bit. Keep an eye on the To Teach An Angel series for more!  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame, gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Forty Six &; 2" by Tool

Dean tossed his bag down on the bed and pushed a hand through his short hair, making a face at the room. It was a little too slut-ville for his tastes, but he supposed in their situation, it couldn’t be helped. They tended to have to find rent-by-the-hour motels to even afford to stay a night. And, honestly, he was used to it. Sometimes the thought vaguely drifted through his mind that some people had it normal, that they got to live in a consistent home, see the same faces of their neighbors day in and day out. But then – as had been kindly pointed out to him – at least the hell he and Sam went through was honestly better than the day-to-day grind that some people had.

Either way, he was emotionally worn out. Today, the physical wasn’t the issue, he’d gotten a nap in the car while Sam was driving, something he rarely let the other do. But he’d been road-weary and after a pit stop, Sam had suggested it, and Dean had allowed him to drive.

He double checked the door, ensuring it was locked, and then pulled out Sam’s laptop from its bag, setting it up on the table in the corner, drawing up the chair, and settled in. Typing in the password, he smirked a little. Sam didn’t think he knew it, but he did. And he’d gotten much more careful with what he watched. Mostly, he just used Sam’s links and downloaded videos now because it wouldn’t arise suspicion in his brother that he’d been using his computer again, and frankly, he didn’t need a repeat of the Busty Asian Beauties porn virus. Sam had gone ballistic on him for it and listening to Sammy lose it again was about the last thing on his to-do list.

Dean shifted back from the table just a tiny bit, unbuckling his belt and then unfastening his jeans. He freed his already half-hardened length with a soft sigh. Yeah... tonight was going to be built of relaxation. With Sam having offered to drive that cute girl home from the bar, surely his brother would be otherwise occupied for the night. He opened the hidden file and began rooting through it. There were a few new files and he tried a couple of them, finally choosing one that gave him the view he wanted.

For the most part lately, he’d found himself watching more male oriented porn, enjoying the sight of the aroused man pleasuring himself or something similar. He knew what it really meant for his sexuality – that he’d finally bridged the gap between straight and blatantly bisexual – but he honestly couldn’t have cared less. These past few years had taught him a lot about his internal workings and hell if he wasn’t going to flat out listen to his body’s desires after all he’d been through. Denial in this arena was definitely a thing of the past.

He wrapped his hand around his cock with a groan, stroking while he watched the man on the screen. The girl was pleasuring herself as well, but Dean didn’t even give her a second glance, enjoying what he’d been given in the form of this video. It didn’t take long before he was moaning, his hips bucking up into his hand, his free hand gripping the mouse maybe a little bit too harshly.

Letting out a little strangled chuckle, he paused the video and went in search of another. Three videos later, he was so worked up he knew it wasn’t going to be long before he came. With a soft huff of breath, he went back to the first video and pressed play again, watching the guy jack himself off. “Yeah,” he whispered out, “Oh yeah... do it... fucking cum...”

A hand gently landed on his shoulder and Castiel’s confused voice met his ears. “If you like this video so much, why did you stop watching it?”

Dean instantly clicked to pause the video, his hand yanking his shirt down over his cock as he spun half around in his seat to stare at the angel. “What the hell, Cas?!”

Castiel righted himself and blinked languidly at Dean, a little crease forming between his brows as he tilted his head. He didn’t speak for a moment or so, simply watched Dean with the most adorably confused expression Dean had ever seen in his life. Finally, “I need to speak with you.”

“And what? You couldn’t knock like a normal person?”

“I never knock and you’ve never been mad before,” the angel pointed out in a very matter-of-fact voice.

The hunter sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes and then shaking his head. “Could you just give me a few minutes? I’m... busy.”

Cas stood there, his eyes flicking down to where Dean’s shirt was riding up and then back up to his face. “Yes.” And yet, he didn’t move, just stood rooted to that very spot.

“Um... Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” The sound of his voice was still very flat, the same as it almost always was.

“A minute please?” He gestured vaguely at the door.

Castiel looked toward the door and waved his hand, the chain sliding into place before he looked back at Dean. “Why do you all do this? What purpose does it serve?”

“Seriously? You want to discuss this right now?” Dean huffed out a disbelieving laugh, glancing back at the computer and his precious orgasm-inducing porn.

“Yes. I don’t understand it.”

“Well...” Dean glanced around the room and then simply gave up, letting go of his shirt and sitting back. If Castiel wouldn’t leave, then he’d explain the whole concept to him and then continue from there. “It’s sort of stress relief. When you can’t be with someone, you find your own means... because it feels good and your stress sort of melts away.” He gave the angel a strange look and then flicked his gaze down, taking note of the tent in Castiel’s pants. “I know you’re a virgin, we already covered that... but... have you seriously never even gotten off?”

“Gotten... off?” Castiel stared at Dean, a very confused look on his face, his eyes full of curiosity.

Dean waved at his own erection, which was now fully in view again. “Yes, gotten off. Masturbated, jerked off, choked the chicken.”

“Why would I choke a chicken? I have no need for food.”

Dean let out a laugh and shook his head. “Sometimes, Cas... it’s an expression. Have you touched yourself until you orgasmed?”

“Dean... angels do not have the same parts.”

“No sex parts at all?”

“None.”

Dean gave him an incredulous look and then gestured down at Castiel’s crotch. “Well... your meat-suit does.”

Castiel lowered his head, looking down at his prominent erection. “Yes.”

“And you’ve never... you know... with it?”

“I have no need for such things, Dean. I do not have to... relax... like you do.” He looked back toward Dean’s erection from his own. “But, if you say this is what you need, then you are certainly welcome to do so.”

Dean stared up at Cas for a long moment. He knew the angel hadn’t meant that the way it sounded, but he couldn’t help but allow it to justify a few things in his own mind. “Do this with me. You’ll like it, I promise.”

Castiel stared at the other for a minute and then stepped forward. “Yes.”

“Open your pants,” Dean breathed out, sitting back in his chair just a little more, his hand pushing at his pants to get them back to where they were comfortable, exposing himself fully.

Castiel stared at his clothing for a long moment, and then it was gone. He examined himself, his eyes confused as he viewed himself. “It’s different than yours.”

“Yes,” Dean breathed out, gesturing Cas closer to him. “You’re circumcised and I’m not.” He reached out, his hand landing on Castiel’s hip, the other taking the angel’s hand. As he helped him wrap his fingers around his own cock, he couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. “You’re hard... from watching me.”

The angel didn’t say anything, just watching as Dean began to move their hands over his length. The first few minutes were relatively uneventful, but then Castiel’s hand shot out, landing on Dean’s shoulder, his hips bucking forward. “Dean,” he gasped out, “stop. Something’s wrong.”

Dean shook his head. “No... nothing’s wrong, Cas. You’re going to cum.”

“It’s... strange,” Castiel let out, a little grunting moan slipping out of his throat, a look of utter confusion plastering itself over his face just after. A few more noises followed and then, “It’s burning inside me.”

“Yes...” Dean breathed out, abandoning all pretense, pushing Castiel’s unresponsive hand away and using his own completely. “It feels like something hot is coiling in your belly, tingling... like you’re going to explode from that point inside yourself.”

Castiel’s response was another moan, his hand clasping Dean’s left upper arm harshly, his hand pressed right over where he’d once before grabbed Dean in a much different sort of way. “Dean. It’s happening. It’s...” his hips lurched forward, his body trembling, and in the next moment any other words he would have spoken were consumed by a strangled cry. And then, “Dean, close your eyes!” His free hand shoved Dean’s head down, his back arching as he came.

The room washed in white as the angel came, a flash of his true being shining from inside himself as his orgasm washed over him. He collapsed to his knees in front of Dean, his hands clutching at the other’s thighs to keep himself stable. Breathing heavily, he reached out and cupped Dean’s cheek. His quiet voice slid onto the air a moment later. “It’s safe now.”

Dean opened his eyes, staring down at Castiel’s face, arousal written plain as day all over his own. “How was pleasure, Cas? Did you love it?”

Castiel’s head tilted to the side. “I love no one but you, Dean.”

“And your father, I know.”

“No.” Castiel looked down at the floor. “My father has abandoned us. It is you that I love... you that I serve.”

Dean pressed his hand over his mouth, rubbing at it for a moment before dropping his hand back to his lap. “Okay... wrong question. Did you enjoy it?”

“It felt... good?” He lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug.

The hunter stared down at his hand and after a moment of deliberation, he raised his hand to his lips, his tongue sliding out to taste some of the angel’s cum. But before he could quite get it, Castiel grabbed his hand. “Dean, don’t!”

He stared at him for a long moment and then let out a laugh. “What? You think it’s going to hurt me? Please... Sam’s drinking fucking demon blood. I don’t think a little angel jizz is going to kill me.”

Castiel regarded him for a moment and then let go of his hand, watching as Dean licked the back of his hand.

Dean let out a soft groan, cleaning up his hand that way and then reached for Castiel, pulling him close. “Taste yourself, angel.” He pressed his lips to Castiel’s, pushing his tongue inside the other’s pliant mouth. It took a little bit for Cas to respond, but when he did, it was with gusto. One hand came to the back of Dean’s head, his tongue exploring alongside Dean’s own, his free hand moving up Dean’s thigh and then grasping his length, starting to stroke him in the same way Dean had been working his own cock just moments earlier.

Dean let out a cry into the kiss, his hips bucking up into Castiel’s hand, his cock so hard it almost hurt. This was so much more exciting than anything else he’d ever done, and that included a fallen angel. Something about it being Castiel had him going strong, his cock throbbing with need.

The sound of the Impala sliding into the parking lot earned his attention and he pulled back from the kiss. “Cas, hurry... Sam’s here.”

Castiel lifted one hand and held it toward the door, keeping it shut with force. His gaze returned to Dean’s body, watching his hand as he moved it over Dean’s length.

Dean breathed out Castiel’s name, his head tilting back as his hips arched up toward the angel’s hand. “Yes... please, yes.” He placed one hand over Castiel’s, showing him exactly how he liked it, what got him off the quickest. “Yes... oh yes,” he breathed out, hips thrusting to meet each movement the other made over his cock. “Are you ready for it, Castiel? Are you ready for my cum?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied.

And in that moment, Dean could have sworn he heard an edge of emotion in the angel’s voice that he’d never heard before. It was that, in the end, that got him. With a strangled cry, he pumped his hips up into Castiel’s hand a few more times as he came, spurting out over the angel’s hand.

He collapsed back against the seat, already hearing Sam jiggling at the doorknob. With a sigh, he motioned Castiel closer. He claimed his lips with his own, kissing him passionately for a few long moments before he pulled back. “Clean us up and get dressed. Sammy doesn’t need to see this.”

Within an instant, all traces of their indiscretions were gone and Castiel was fully clothed again. Dean fastened up his pants and then reached for the computer.

Castiel’s hand moved toward it and Dean batted his hand away. “No. Last time you ‘cleaned’ the computer, all the porn was gone. Don’t touch.” He closed the tabs and marked hidden files to not show again before shutting the computer and then gesturing at the door. “Let him in.”

The angel stepped back and let his hand fall, the chain removing itself and a moment later, Sam pretty much burst into the room. “Dean?! Are you okay?”

Dean flicked his gaze to Castiel and then nodded. “We were talking. Private conversation, right Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean could have laughed at that, smirking a little to himself as he opened Sam’s computer in pretense of work. “I need your password, Sammy. We have research to do.”

Castiel stood quietly off to the side, something in his demeanor changed from what it had once been, his eyes watching Dean’s every single move.

**To be continued...**  



End file.
